Life Without You
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: Buffy visits Angel in LA, only to witness the unbelievable. MAJOR ANGST ALERT song fic!


Life Without You  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT ... I REPEAT ... I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE DEVIL ::COUGH:: I MEAN JOSS WHEDON. THE SONG IS "TO LOVE YOU MORE" BY CELION DION.  
  
Warning: Major C/A and B/A angst. This story implies B/A but on a C/A basis ... whatever, just read it. ANGST ALERT!!!!!!  
  
A/N: This is the Dork Angel in Season Four Angel who supposedly only had eyes for Whordelia ::cough:: I mean Cordelia.  
  
She stood outside the window, looking in. Angel stood on the other side, dancing with Cordelia. As every moment passed by, Buffy was slowly regretting her decision to come to Los Angeles. Angrily, she wiped the tears that were slowly falling down her face.  
  
//Take me back in the arms I love  
  
Need me like you did before  
  
Touch me once again  
  
And remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more//  
  
Tears started falling faster when Angel gave Cordelia a look ... the look that once upon a time had been reserved for her. The look of awe and love. A black man, Wesley, and a green-skinned demon walked up to Angel, patting him on the back and laughing. Cordelia was being pulled away by a mousy brown haired girl.  
  
//Don't go you know you will break my heart  
  
She won't love you like I will  
  
I'm the one who'll stay  
  
When she walks away  
  
And you know I'll be standing here still//  
  
She didn't belong in this world, she didn't belong in Angel's life anymore. He had moved on, made new friends, and obviously had a new love in his life. She should move on too. Riley had just been a distraction, he was never anything of importance in her life. Spike was also a distraction. He was just simply ... there. He was there when she needed someone to take comfort in after her return from Heaven.  
  
//I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more//  
  
Saying that it was over, and believing it was a different thing. She could fool her friends, Dawn, Giles, Spike, hell, even herself. But, she couldn't fool her heart, mind, body, or soul. They weren't hers to fool, they were Angel's, they have been ever since their beautiful night.  
  
//See me as if you never knew  
  
Hold me so you can't let go  
  
Just believe in me  
  
I will make you see  
  
All the things that your heart needs to know //  
  
Her heart had always been Angel's. A small part of it, was silently waiting for the moment her Angel, her knight in shining armor, would come and sweep her off her feet. Buffy looked back into the window, seeing Angel and Cordelia talking together, laughing together, drinking wine together. Laughing harshly, Buffy leaned against the wall. Her Angel wasn't hers anymore. Her knight in shining armor wasn't going to come and sweep her off her feet. That was just a fairytale, and is never going to happen. Never.  
  
//I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more//  
  
Buffy stood up, getting ready to go. She looked through the window again, just for one more look. The minute she looked, Angel's head turned and their eyes locked. Brown met gray. Buffy looked at Angel's face, memorizing every detail, telling herself that this would be last time she would see his beautiful face. The cheekbones, perfectly sculpted, the beautiful kissable lips, the nose, high forehead, spiky hair, and his eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes, his window to his soul.  
  
//And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way//  
  
She looked into them, reading his emotions that were etched deeply into his eyes. She saw sadness, and regret, and ... love. Angel took a step towards the window, as Buffy took a step backwards. He mouthed, 'Buffy', taking another step forward. Buffy looked at him one last time, before turning around and running away, sobbing hysterically. She was such a fool to think it was over, it was never over. It was her and Angel's curse, they would love each other until they hated each other ... just like what Spike had said.  
  
//I'll be waiting for you  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
You will see I can give you  
  
Everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more//  
  
Inside the Hyperion, Angel stared out the window. Lorne appeared behind him, "Hey sweetcheeks. What's so interesting out there?" Angel turned sharply, staring into Lorne's red eyes before replying softly, "You just missed it." Lorne looked confused for a moment before shaking his head, "Well, whatever it was it doesn't matter now. You got a beautiful warrior waiting for you, right there." Warrior? Buffy? Angel turned around, half-expecting to see Buffy standing there, smiling. Instead he saw Cordelia. She lifted her wine glass and smiled. Angel, weakly smiled back. "Go get her big guy." Lorne whispered, "Ky-rumption." Angel looked at Lorne sadly, before turning towards Cordelia again, and walking towards her with a big smile on his face. Behind him, Lorne smiled, sighing.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wayyy crappy ending, but I'm so depressed, it just came out. Please don't throw stuff at me ... I strictly believe that ky-rumption is Buffy and Angel, but obviously in this story, Angel is being a total dork and Lorne is just being plain stupid. They cant see the truth, right in front of their noses ::sigh:: 


End file.
